


Super Like

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Series: Super Like and Swipe Right [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Dating, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sexual Discovery, Slow Burn, Tinder, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: When Captain America super likes you on Tinder you play along with the roleplay for its entertainment factor.  What happens when you start falling for the person you’re roleplaying with?This is a story that is told from two different perspectives.  Super Like is from the readers.  Swipe Right is from Steve's.  You can read either or both or mix and match chapters and get the whole story.  I personally prefer Swipe Right.  However, if you choose to read both, start with Super Like chapter 1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are images that are important to the story in this fic.

Your phone chimed, the little tinkle sound that let you know you had a match on Tinder.  It had been a little while since you checked the app.  Work had been busy and dating had taken a back seat.  When you checked your phone you were greeted with the message that someone had super liked you.  When you weren’t expecting was to see Captain America’s face staring back at you.

Seeing joke profiles wasn’t that uncommon.  You quite liked them actually.  It was a little weird that a joke profile extra liked you given there were a limited number of times you could do that, but for the sake of a laugh you opened up Steve’s profile.  There about section had just had one sentence.

You chuckled to yourself.   They weren’t wrong.  Captain America was a pretty big draw card.  The Job Title was also listed as Captain America working for the Avengers.  You shook your head and began flicking through the pictures.

It was strange, the initial photo had been him in the uniform the others were more casual.  Him drinking.  Him in a ridiculously tight t-shirt.  Shirtless.  You stared at the shirtless one for quite some time.  There was even one of him sleeping.  You could potentially see why there would be some casual photos of Steve Rogers but where the hell did they get a photo of him sleeping?  And why the hell had you never noticed how long his eyelashes were before?  The the whole overnight scruff was never something you’d pictured on Captain America.

You flicked over to his anthem and the theme from Trouble Man started to play.  That threw you.  You had expected Stars and Stripes Forever or the National Anthem.  Marvin Gaye made no sense whatsoever.

That was the kicker.  You had been tempted to swipe right anyway.  If nothing else just to get the screenshot so you could laugh with your friends about how you got matched with Captain America.  Now you absolutely had to know why they chose that song.

You swiped right and sent a message.

There was a pause of about twenty minutes before there was a reply.  You were just getting yourself a coffee when your phone chimed again.

You chuckled at the image of one of Captain America’s friends signing him up for Tinder.  It was a nice touch to the little role play he was engaging in.

Your mind ticked over what you knew about the Avengers. Sam must be Sam Wilson.  You wondered if that’s why the profile looked the way it did.  Like someone just trying to get the good Captain laid.

You started laughing.  He was really committed to this and you decided right then and there you were going to see it right through with him.

There was a pause and you wondered if the game was over when your phone chimed again.

There was another pause.

You chuckled to yourself.  Don’t break character.  You’d have to remember that.

You put your phone away and put this down to one of those weird internet things.  The joke was Steve Rogers didn’t know tech and his friend was pranking him.  You’d show your friends and move on.

Except, the following day as you were having lunch your phone chimed again.

The message made you giggle and you quickly responded.

You chatted with ‘Steve’ via text for a little over an hour that day.  Mostly telling him about yourself.  Where you grew up. Where you went to school. About your home life.  The following day he texted you again.  And the day after that.  You quite liked talking to him though he never dropped the persona once.  It was like doing a roleplay, but your roleplay was just getting to know the person behind Captain America.  Sometimes you wished you knew who the person was behind the account.  You weren’t worried they were a creep because they never pushed to do any kind of sexting.  They just seemed to enjoy pretending to be a superhero.

It became normal to text him first thing in the morning and then just before bed.  It was weird, you knew it wasn’t real but you actually really liked this person.  You stopped talking to them like they were roleplaying.  In a way, you stopped thinking about them as Steve Rogers at all. Instead, they were just Steve.  And yes, okay, sometimes ‘Steve’ would say he wouldn’t be around for a week because he had a mission he’d be on.  Or ‘Steve’ would tell you some weird thing Tony Stark had said or done.  The pretense was never truly dropped, but it was deep.  Like whoever was on the other end was using the roleplay, to be honest about aspects of who they were.  The fact that the other person wasn’t real, made you be a little more honest too.  You couldn’t really get too attached to Captain America and there was no judgment.  He had no idea if you were just roleplaying too or dropping some deep truths.  It was in a way, completely liberating.

You had meant that for yourself.  As a way to let them know you wanted to speak to the real person behind the account.  It took a little while for him to reply.  You thought he might be done for the night and were about to turn in when your phone chimed again.

There was a long pause and this time you did get ready for bed.  You were just switching off the light when there was another chime.

You didn’t know what to say.  This would change things.  A lot.  For all this time you had been speaking to Steve Rogers to meet the person behind the account without them introducing themselves properly was a scary thought.  What if they weren’t anything like the person they were pretending to be?  The chances of them being anything like Steve Rogers was pretty low.

There was another long pause and you had just started typing something else when his reply came in.

This time it was your turn to take time crafting your reply.  If nothing else meeting them would give you closure.  Who knows, maybe you’d have a new friend and you could think of more roleplays.  They were very creative.  Maybe they would like to write something with you.

You laughed.  The idea was perfect.  It was usually crowded and people were on high alert for things going wrong.  You’d be safe.  And it was an ideal spot for the game to end.

You chuckled even though your stomach was now in knots.

That Saturday dawned warm and sunny but it didn’t change how nervous you were.  You messaged him as you always did.  He seemed cheery and excited but still in character.  The dropping of Steve was really going to be a shock in the end and you weren’t sure you were ready to let him go.

You bought the drinks and sat down at one of only two tables that were available.  You picked your phone up and just because scrolling through his profile again, trying to get some clue as to who this person would be.  It chimed in your hand and you flicked over to the message.

You raised your eyes and were greeted with a wall of muscle behind a t-shirt too tight to hold it.  A brown jacket, and the square jaw of Captain America.  He was wearing a ballcap and a pair of aviators.  He pulled up a chair opposite to you smiling broadly.

“S-  Steve?”  You stuttered.

“Hey.  You okay?”  He asked putting his large hand on yours.

You laughed.  “Yes.  Very okay.  I’m just an idiot is all.”  You said.   “So how’s Sam?  We should really thank him.”

Steve smiled and took a drink of his coffee.  “Yeah, I think you might be right.”


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee with Steve Rogers had been kind of amazing really.  For the first fifteen minutes, your heart had been racing so hard that the sound of your heart almost drowned out the sound of his voice.

God, the sound of his voice.  Deep but with a lightness to it.  Serious but with humor.  He had a way of holding himself where you could tell he was comfortable talking to strangers but where he didn’t quite open up.  He was straight-backed and slightly tense but it was him.  It was the Steve you had thought you’d been roleplaying with for months now.

It was a surreal situation.  While you had known that Steve Rogers was a real person, you didn’t think your Steve Rogers was a real person.  The little ticks and personality you didn’t get through the media but showed up through your phone were there on this person who you had seen on the news almost every week.  It was like you’d been reverse catfished and the cognitive dissonance you were feeling was extreme.  Not that he had meant to do it.  He’d always been completely honest with you and that was something you hadn’t been expecting at all.

Steve had spoken to you the whole time with his hand on yours and that hand felt nice.  Reassuring even.  He was real.  This wasn’t some fever dream you were having.  You only stayed for coffee but you exchanged phone numbers at the end so you could move to just texting.

When you got home you ran a bath and tried to unpack your feelings over what happened. While you sat soaking in the hot tub, a mud mask on your face, the only person you had told about what had been going on, your friend Max texted you to see how you were.

Your hands shook as you typed your response.

You chuckled.  Of course, he wouldn’t believe you.  You didn’t believe it.  You hadn’t believed it for months.

Now that was the big question, wasn’t it?  Would you see him again?  How do you date a superhero?

While you were getting dinner that night your phone vibrated in your pocket, you pulled it out to see your very first official text from Steve Rogers.

You fidgeted with the phone in your hand.  That was the question.  If it was just a case of Steve Rogers you would jump at it.  But he wasn’t just Steve Rogers.  He was Captain America and Captain America was much more than just a guy.  For starters, he was a celebrity.  So dating him meant dating in the public eye which meant your photo in gossip columns and his crazy fans coming after you.  He was also a superhero.  He put his life on the line regularly which meant you ran the risk of losing him at any moment and if things did get serious there would probably be a lot of time he wasn’t there.  He was also born over a hundred years ago.  How much could just regular old you have in common with a hundred-year-old, genetically modified super soldier?

Part of you wished it had been a roleplay.  Even if it had been a 17-year-old girl, maybe you could have lectured her about being safe on the internet and been friends with her.  It wasn’t a big part sure, but you couldn’t pretend the thought wasn’t there.

The thing that was even bigger, you’d been speaking to this person for months now, even though you didn’t think they were real, you liked them.  You really liked speaking to Steve Rogers.  You just hadn’t let the feelings be romantic, because he was fictitious.

Maybe it was worth exploring that.

You laughed.  A lot of the time you spoke to Steve he had tried to downplay the age thing.  The couple of times you’d brought it up he’d answered seriously and then moved on from the topic.  You’d liked that bit of ‘characterization’.  The guy who didn’t like being caught in the past.  You had to stop thinking about it as characterization.  It was him.  However, the old restaurant in view of the brand new Stark Tower and the old Chrysler Building, the appeal was obvious.  It had a place still.  It was relevant.

The week leading up to the date you and Steve slipped back into your texting.  To begin with, it felt awkward.  You were now over thinking every interaction.  Previously you just wanted to see where the story was going.  Now you had to decide if there was really a connection.

It wasn’t long until it just felt normal.  You started to relax again and just let yourself speak to the real person.  Now instead of playing a game, you were truly getting to know someone and you liked him.  Steve Rogers was kind of amazing.  Sweet and funny with this sass that you never would have predicted.  By the time Friday rolled around you were excited to see him again.  Ready for an actual date with Steve Rogers.

You dressed up and caught the subway and when you arrived Steve was already there.  You were shown to the table even in the small venue.  Even still, Steve was on his feet immediately, greeting you with a kiss on the cheek and pulling your chair out.

“You look beautiful.”  He said as he took his own seat.

You smiled at him.  He was wearing a suit and he looked really nervous.  “You look good too.”  You replied.  “Have you been waiting long?”

He shook his head.  “No.  Not at all.  Just got here.”  He let out a breath.  “Sorry, I’m flustered.  I don’t normally get like this.  At least, I haven’t for a long, long time.”

You picked up your menu and put your hand on his.  “Why are you so nervous?  We already met.”  You asked.

He ran his thumb down his hand as he picked his own menu up.  “I don’t know.  I really like talking to you and you seemed different after we met.  I thought maybe you had changed your mind about me.”

You squeezed his hand debating whether you should tell him.  What would he think of you if you admitted you thought he was faking being himself?  Would it make him question things the way you had been?  You decided that story could wait for when you were both more comfortable with each other in person.  “No, not at all.  Just … meeting you… it’s a little different in person right?”

He nodded.  “Yes.  It’s funny because I know it’s you and I know you.  And I know it’s you…”

“It’s the screen thing again.”  You said.

“That’s it exactly.  Like we have to learn a new aspect.  The more superficial one.”  He said.

“And we have to confirm what we already know.”  You added.

“Right.”  He said with a smile.

The waitress came and take your order and the two of you did just that.  You talked and got to know each other in person.  The way being in public with him versus online was different.  He was a little more on edge.  Looking out for things.  Aware that other people had their eyes on him.  It was still him though.  It was still the Steve you had been talking to.

After dinner, he offered to see you home.  You’d walked tucked into his side and it felt like you belonged in there.  His large arm around you and supporting you as you walked along.  As you walked you passed a group of drunk men in the street.  “Hey, Cap!  Get it!”  One of them yelled out.

Steve’s arm tightened around your waist.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t get bothered too often.”

You shook your head.  “Isn’t the first time I’ve been catcalled.  Won’t be the last.”

“That doesn’t exactly make me feel better.”  He said.

You laughed and leaned into him a little more.  “You know better than anyone the imperfection of the world.”

“Sadly that’s true.”  He sighed.  “I’m really glad we did this.”

“Me too.”  You replied.

“What is it?”  Steve asked looking down at you.

A warm glow filled you.  “Already reading me, Steve?”

He chuckled.  “I guess I am.  Are you okay?”

“I think next time we should do something more casual.  This just felt a little off.  We should be more relaxed than sitting across from each other making small talk.”  You explained.

Steve seemed to relax a little beside you.  “I was thinking the same thing.  I’m not used to this dynamic at all.”

You reached the stairs to your apartment building and turned to face him.  “Okay.  How about next time we do the make dinner at home and watch a movie style date?”

“That sounds perfect.”  He said running his hand down your arm.  “I did have a nice time tonight though.”

You hummed.  “Yes.  Me too.  Just felt like we’d regressed a little.”

He nodded.  “That is it exactly.  Next Friday?”

“I’d love to.  You want to come here or me to you?”  You asked.

“Here?”  He answered.  “Not sure if I’m ready to have my friends come and grill you about your intentions yet.”

“They mean well at least.”  You laughed.  “My place it is.  You’re welcome to come anytime after 6.”

“I’ll be here.”  He said.

It looked like he was debating whether to kiss you or not so you leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  “Text me when you get home.”

“Of course I will,”  Steve said.  “Maybe on the train on the way home.”

You laughed and unlocked the door.  “Night, Steve.  Talk in a little bit.”

He laughed too scratching the back of his head as a soft pink crept into his cheeks.  “Talk in a bit.”  He agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

After your first date with Steve, you were filled with nervous excitement.  Now you knew that both this was actually Steve Rogers and not some random person being a little bit silly on the internet and that you actually did genuinely like Steve Rogers. **  
**

You hadn’t even been inside for five minutes before your phone vibrated in your pocket.  That was normally something that would make you pull back.  Needy and clingy wasn’t something that drew you in.  This was not that though.  This was how you and Steve were.  You talked before bed when you could.  Even though you had just spoken to him you picked up your phone excitedly to speak again, this time without the first date nerves.  Letting the safety of the screen let you be more open.

The doubting of himself was cute.  He’d been right though.  It wasn’t the right moment.

You had chatted until he got back home and got into bed.  The following morning he texted you after his run as he always did and you returned to your typical routine of texting morning and night unless he had a mission.  This week you had been spared that and so every morning and every night you spoke.

Conversations often turned towards the upcoming date.

It made sense.  He grew up white in the 30s unlikely that they used a lot of seasoning in the era of making food bland so kids paid attention.

You didn’t expect that answer and it made you laugh.  You ticked through things that you could maybe make that might fall into the realm of things he’d enjoy.

After you’d settled on food the talk moved more to what the date would be like.

You laughed and started typing immediately.

You laughed even harder.  You really liked Steve Rogers.  The closer you got to the date the more excited you got about it.  You really wanted to spend time with this Steve Rogers in person.

Over the days you prepared for the date.  Some might say you went a little over the top.  You cleaned your apartment bottom to top.  You went to both the farmers market and a small Asian greengrocer and bought way more than you would need, and even brought things you had never even heard of before.

The day before you went and bought scented candles and fresh flowers.  On the day of the date, you did one final clean, dressed up and started getting things prepped for Steve’s arrival.  At about five thirty Steve texted you.

You paused with your fingers over the screen debating whether or not you should reply with the thing you just though.  You took a breath and started typing.

He arrived about half an hour later with red wine, a chocolate babka and a bouquet of daisies dotted with pom pom chrysanthemums in different bright colors.  “Wow, these are beautiful.”  You said taking them.  Daisies were not at all what you expected, but the way the other colors jumped out against the simple white and yellow daisies really made it stand out to you.  “Let me just go find something to put them in.”

“Your place is really nice,”  Steve said following you inside.  “Do you rent?”

You laughed.  “Yes.  Who can afford to own in New York?”

“Honestly, I’m surprised people can afford to rent in New York,”  Steve replied.

You dug around in your cupboard and found a glass that could pass as a vase and wouldn’t immediately tip over with the weight of the flowers.  You added water to it and put the flowers inside, before putting the glass on the window sill.  You turned back to Steve and grinned.  “Okay.  So.  I already did the rice because it’s supposed to be cool.  And I fried some egg.  Now we just have to cut things up and try and assemble them.”

“Alright, show me what to do,”  Steve said.

Steve was very good and finely julienning vegetables.  He was also quite good at cutting fish along the grain.  Better than you were.  When it came to assembling the sushi rolls, however, he could not get them to hold no matter how closely he followed the directions.  So while your rolls turned out crooked and a little uneven, his were just a mess of seaweed, rice, and filling.

“I really have no idea what I’m doing wrong.”  He said looking at you a little helplessly.

You felt bad, but you hadn’t been able to stop giggling.  “It’s fine.  Really.  Look.”  You said pulling his chopping board away from him.  You grabbed your knife and chopped everything up so it was just a complete mess of ingredients and then scooped them into a bowl.  “There you go.  Now it’s just a rice bowl.  It’ll still taste good.”

Steve laughed, even with the soft dusting of pink to his cheeks.  “Tasting good is the most important part I suppose.”

“Here,”  You said, picking up one of your wonky Maki Rolls and raising it to his lips.  He opened his mouth and you shoved the whole thing inside.  He made an exaggerated choking sound and you both broke down in laughter.

“Mmm… good.”  He said through his still full mouth.

“Okay.  Let’s take what we have and go watch the movie.”  You said.

He nodded and helped you gather everything up.  As you lay things out on the coffee table Steve poured you both a glass of wine.  “So what are we watching?”

“I have three options.  Two classics.  One I just haven’t seen so it’s a risk.  First up, this is an animation from my childhood.”  You said handing him your copy of the Last Unicorn.  “Here we have a musical I thought you might like.”  You said putting a copy of Into The Woods on top of the first one.  “And finally, we have Rampage.  Which is based on a video game where you play as a monster and smash building and eat people.   It has the Rock in it.  I have no idea if it’s good or not.”

Steve took it and added it to his small pile.  Flicking from one to the next.  “How about the musical?”  He said handing you ‘Into the Woods’.

“Fine choice.”  You said getting up and putting the disk into the machine.

You watched the first half of the movie sitting side by side and making your way through your meal.  The second half you sat cross-legged beside him as he lounged back more into the couch.  You both randomly tore pieces of Babka off and ate them, or topped up each other’s wine glass.  You were getting more and more tipsy as he seemed completely unaffected.

“I really liked that,”  Steve said moving to tidy things up with you as the credits to the movie started.  “Good choice.  Now I’m interested to see what the one that was a childhood favorite was.”

“It’s still relatively early if you wanted to make this a movie marathon.”  You suggested not sure if he’d actually take you up on the offer.

He smiled at you, his eyes looking soft and warm.  “I would love that.”

The two of you settled back onto the couch and put on ‘The Last Unicorn’.  Once again Steve relaxed back into the couch and you sat with your legs tucked up beside you.  As it moved on it was like there was a magnetic pull between you and you ended up curled into his side with his arm around you.  It felt good.  You really did fit so nicely into his side.  He was warm and large and it felt safe being tucked into his side.

As the movie ended he gave you a little squeeze before stretching.  “God, that was sad.  You really watched that as a kid?”

“Sure did.  It has a happy enough ending.”  You said.

“Being the last of your kind is very real, let me tell you,”  Steve said.

The little offhand admission made your heart break for him.  You looked up at him and smiled.  “Well, maybe you’ll find them again too.”

“Getting there.”  He agreed.  He stretched again and sat forward.  “I should probably get going.”

You nodded and stood and he got up behind you.  “Thank you for coming.”  You said as you walked him to the door.  You didn’t know if it was you or if things had suddenly gotten a little more awkward between you.

“Thank you for having me,”  Steve said.  He turned to you at the door and smiled.  “I had a really good time.  We should do it again soon.”

“I would love that.”  You agreed.

He gave you that look like he was considering kissing you again and then leaned in and kissed your cheek.

“Good choice.”  You teased running your hand along his forearm.

“Thank you.”  He said, that pink dusting returning to his cheeks.  “Good night.”

“Night, Steve.  Text me when you get home.”  You said.

His eyes glitter and he started to head down the stairs.  “I’ll text you on the train.”


	4. Chapter 4

The plan had been to go see a movie and then grab some dinner after.  Somewhere casual.  Low pressure.  It wouldn’t be as comfortably laidback as the date at home, but you couldn’t just stay in like a couple of hermits.  As nice as that did sound.  You had picked out the movie with him.  Just a non-offensive romantic comedy that while maybe it would never be either of your most favorite movies, it was unlikely to be terrible.  You really just was looking forward to talking again.  Not to mention being able to snuggle up against him.  There was something very appealing about the way it felt to be tucked into his side with his large arm wrapped around you.

Unfortunately the Universe… or more specifically HYDRA didn’t seem to want that to happen.

You read the message and your heart dropped.  This had happened before of course.  You’d been talking for months now and he was Captain America.  Just in the past, you’d thought he was pretending to be Captain America, and while your conversation would be interrupted for a few days it had never directly taken something from you before.  It was obviously a selfish reaction and you hated yourself for it, but it was still there.

There was a pause and you worried you’d missed him.  That he’s got on the jet and he had had to put his phone into airplane mode.

That’s when the worry hit.  He was going on a mission.  More than likely people were going to try and kill him.  What if one of them was successful?  How do you grieve for a person who you have really only just met but at the same time have known for a long time?  Would they even let you near the funeral?

That didn’t really set your mind at ease but you decided not to press the issue.

Not really.  You weren’t really happy at all.  You felt upset and stressed but he didn’t need that added to what he already had to deal with.

You chuckled and took a deep breath before typing one last thing.

The next few weeks was nothing short of terrible.  You felt like you were in limbo.  It was such a weird feeling to only have met someone a few times but to miss them as much as you did.  He was a daily part of your life.   It hadn’t been uncommon for him to have days he was quieter because of work back when you thought it was someone was roleplaying.   It was also not uncommon for him to have to go dead air.  In the past that had only been a few days.

The longer he was gone, the stronger that feeling of being lost was.  You would wake up in the morning and immediately check your phone, expecting to see that after-run, good morning text, only for there to be nothing.  You would check your phone periodically through the day like it was muscle memory.  Yet your life didn’t change at all.  You still went to work.  You still spoke to the same people.  You still went to the supermarket and had drinks with your friends or went to the gym.  Nothing had changed except he wasn’t there to talk to you.

You did just continue on.  You made your usual plans.  Including the one where you went to the Union Square Greenmarket on Saturday mornings.   Friday night just as you were getting ready for bed your phone chimed.

Your hands were shaking as you picked up your phone.

You were worried you were coming off as too keen.  You couldn’t help it though.  You had missed him and the feeling of relief you were feeling now he was back was palpable.

You slept lightly, waking up several times.  You wished you had just said to call you after the third time.  It wasn’t like you were sleeping anyway.

You woke early and took a long shower before dressing for the market.  You grabbed your shopping bags and caught the subway in, stopping at the first Starbucks you saw and buying a coffee.   You had only been at the market for a few minutes when your phone chimed.

He didn’t reply and you scanned the crowd, assuming you’d see him coming.  He wasn’t exactly someone that blended in very well.  There was a tap on your shoulder and you spun around and lunged yourself into his arms.  “Oh my god!  Steve!”  You yelped hugging him tightly.  He seemed taken aback for a moment.  Holding his hands up and his body stiffening for a moment.  Just as you thought you’d overstepped a line you hadn’t reached in the relationship he closed his arms around you and melted against you.   He took a deep breath in.  “I missed you.”  He said quietly.

“I missed you too.”  You said.  “I kept checking my phone every morning, expecting my good morning message.”

He chuckled and softly nuzzled against you.  “Mm… It felt very weird not saying goodnight to you when I got into bed.”

You let him go and he offered you his elbow.  You smiled and linked yours around his.  “Are we shopping for anything particularly?”  He asked.

“Just some fruit and veg.  There’s a place that does some really nice bread and I might get some cheese if it grabs my fancy.”  You say.  “It usually does.”

He chuckled.  “It is hard to resist.”

You walked slowly down the rows, stopping when you saw something you needed and putting it in one of your shopping bags.  Steve carried one for you and genuinely seemed to enjoy being in the markets.  Sampling almost everything that was offered to him.

“Can you talk about it?”  You asked.

“The mission?  Not really I’m afraid.  It went as expected.  There was a firefight.  Minimal casualties.  None on our side.”  He said.  It was very rehearsed and you got the feeling that was partially because these were words he had to repeat officially a lot.  Partially it was a wall he put up between him and work.

“You’re okay though?  I mean… you’re okay?”  You asked him, looking up into his eyes.

He smiled softly.  “Yeah.  I’m okay.  We do what we have to.”   He stopped and peered over a display of different kinds of chili.  “Look at all these peppers?  You think they’re hot?”

“Oh yeah.”  You said.  “That one will burn a hole through your poor Irish tongue.”  You added pointing to the basket of wrinkly red ghost peppers.

Steve laughed.  “Well, I don’t want that.”

“No.  How about instead we try all the different kinds of fruit butter in that stand there?”  You said taking a blueberry out of the punnet you’d bought and tossing it at him.

He tried to catch it but your aim was off and it hit him on the cheek and bounced away.  “Hawkeye, I am not.”  You said as you both laughed.

“No.  If you were Clint, I’d probably be dead right now.  Would have choked on it.”  He replied as you moved to the next stall.

You chuckled.   “Just as well I’m no Hawkeye then.”  You said and lifted a popsicle stick with a scrape of apple butter on it to his lips.  He parted them and sucked on the end as he gazed down at you, his eyes soft and inviting.  “What?”  You asked.

“I just… I really want to kiss you right now.”  He said.

“You should go with your gut.”  You replied.

He leaned down, hesitated for a moment and you bridged the distance.  He didn’t linger.  It was just a soft brush of his lips over yours as his large hand cupped your jaw.  Yet it felt like fireworks had gone off.  You could still taste the tart apple butter on his mouth.  He pulled back and you stumbled forward a little still lost in it.  “Mmm… that was nice.”  You hummed.

Steve smiled at you.  “It was.  The next one will be less public.”

“I look forward to it.”  You said as he tucked you into his side.  “How about we get some breakfast?  There’s a place that does a good breakfast roll around here somewhere.”

“Sounds good.” Steve agreed.  You cuddled in against him as you walked and relaxed fully for the first time in two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

After you were done at the farmer’s market you had grabbed lunch together.  It was one of those dates where you really don’t want to separate from each other, you just feel so comfortable and so right cohabitating the same space.  After lunch, you had just walked.  He kept his arm around you and you put yours around his waist.  It wasn’t really until people had started stopping him for autographs every few meters you decided it was time to call it a day.  He’d kissed you again at the subway where you went different ways.  It was another soft chaste kiss, but the way his lips felt when they touched on yours made the back of your head prickle.

You had made plans to go see the movie you had missed out on when he’d had to go on the mission for the following Friday.  It was on the way home that you started wishing that you’d made plans for earlier than that.  This one date a week thing should be enough but with the amount you talked online you had already wanted that physical part of that.  You already missed having his arm around you and it had only been 15 minutes since he’d last had it around you.

You smiled at the thought as your train pulled up to your station.  You grabbed your bags and headed out.  You had too many things to be able to text him while you walked so it wasn’t until you were inside that you were able to reply again.

You sent the messages and started unpacking your purchases.  One problem with shopping with someone else was that you always ended up coming home with much more stuff than normal.  By yourself, you were a woman on a mission.  You had a list and some room for trying a new thing or indulging in a favorite.  With Steve, because you wanted to draw it out as long as possible, you were stopping at almost every stand.  You were trying all the free samples.  You bought things that looked weird or smelled nice.  Now you had much more food than would last the week.

You wondered for a moment if it was against the dating rules to tell him to get his ass over here right now.  That you could make dinner and you still wanted to spend time with him.

You decided to tone it down a little while keeping to the same theme.

Steve Rogers might just be the sweetest most insecure man you’d ever met.  Which was so opposite to the image of Captain America that he portrayed to the public.

Oh, god it felt so good to be on the exact same page as someone else.  Normally when you dated it was like you were reading two completely different books.  Yet here you were with Steve Rogers and yes there was the awkward getting to know you and slightly overthinking things moments but you were moving at the same speed in the same direction and it felt amazing.

So once again you moved in to clean your house mode.  You were vaguely aware he was going to have to see how you really lived eventually, but tomorrow was not that day.  By nightfall, you were texting again.  It was your tradition and with him out of town, you’d missed it.

You didn’t know whether to laugh or your body flush.  Your body opted for both along with a side of butterflies in the stomach.

You laughed and shook your head.  The man was such a dork when you got to know him.  How the hell he hid it so well from the public you’d never understand.

You smiled to yourself.  It felt good having him back.

The next morning you got up and his morning text was waiting for you.  The two of you texted back and forth for a while before you got up and started preparing for his arrival.  You showered and tidied up and put lunch together.  He texted you again when he was leaving.  When the buzzer sounded you excitedly answered it before pulling the door open and waiting for him to come up the stairs.

He greeted you with a large smile.  “Hello again.”  He said.

“Hello again.”  You repeated, leaning up and kissing him hello.  You had meant it to just be a quick gentle kiss hello.  Something happened when your lips touched upon his.  It wasn’t quite a spark, but it was like something passed between you and almost simultaneously your arms wrapped around his neck and his around your waist.  You kissed deeply, your lips slowly caressing against each other’s.  It was like for a moment there was nothing else, just the two of you and the kiss.

When he finally pulled back you felt fuzzy and slightly unsure of where you were.  “Wow.”  You breathed.

“You can say that again.”  He agreed.

“Okay, so umm… lunch.”  You said, standing aside so he could come in.

He shook himself like he was trying to wake up.  “Right.  Yes.”

You followed him to the dining table and the two of you put together two plates of food for yourselves and went and sat down on the couch together.  You each faced each other, a leg tucked under you with your plates balanced on your knees and you talked.

It was strange really how there was never a shortage of things for you to talk about even with the fact you texted constantly.  You talked about everything.  Work, friends, childhood, politics, art, tragic backstories.  The only thing that seemed off the table was classified avengers things.  If a topic was hard, you might not go deep, but that just meant the next time you talked about it it might be deeper.

When the food had been eaten the plates were put on the coffee table and you moved in toward each other his arm around your shoulders and your hand on his knee.  You’re not even sure when it happened exactly.  One moment you were talking about when the Dodgers moved to LA, the next thing you knew, you were kissing.  It started out just as a slow gentle kiss, where his lips gently brushed against yours.  It developed quickly until he was pressing down against you his hand on your side and kissing hungrily, tongues dancing and nipping at each other lips.  Soft moans would escape from each of you, and occasionally you each would pull back to gasp for air before starting all over again.

You kissed for so long your lips became numb from it and you head felt fuzzy and far off.  Yet even though his hands moved up your side and caressed your hair, and even though yours ran up and down his back, he never let his hands stray to your breasts and he never rubbed his hips against you.  It was like you were teenagers just beginning to figure out what you were comfortable with.

After what felt like an hour but probably was slightly shy of it, the kissing slowed and then stopped.  Steve nuzzled into your neck with a contented sigh.  “I should probably get going.”

You whined.  “Really?  You don’t have to.”

“It’s getting late.”  He said pecking your lips and sitting up.

You put your hand on his knee and looked at him in the eye.  “No, I mean.  You can stay… over… If you want to.”

He shifted awkwardly and ran his hand over the back of his head.  “I - uh - please don’t be offended.  But…”  He took a deep breath and you suddenly felt really guilty, that what had meant to be an offer had come out as pressure.  “I need… more.  Before… It’s not you.  Just…” He babbled. “Besides, the team are having drinks.  We do it after every big mission.”

You got up with him and hugged him.  “Of course.  It’s totally fine, Steve.  We can take as much time as you need.”

“You sure?  I sometimes feel like there’s something wrong with me.  The others always have people over and here I am just wanting someone to connect to.”  He said almost apologetically.

“There’s nothing wrong with it at all.  In fact, there’s a name for it.”  You said as you rubbed his back soothingly.

“There is?”  He asked.

“Mm-hmm.  A couple.  Depends on what it is you’re feeling really.  Demisexual or grey-asexual.”  You answered.

“Huh.”  He said

You smiled and pecked his lips.  “So don’t sweat it.  I’ll be here.  No pressure.  You’ll know when you know.”

“Thank you.  This was good.  We’re still on for Friday?”  He asked.

“Of course we are.  Making out in the cinema is the best cliche of all.”  You teased.

He blushed and leaned in, kissing you softly. “I’ll text you on the train.”  He said, pulling away and heading to the door.

You grinned at him. “I should hope so.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

The message from Steve had come out of the blue about two days after your last date and you were completely perplexed about what he was talking about.  You wracked your brain trying to figure out what you said to him that he’d decide to google. You talked about so many things.

You smiled and your whole body felt a warmth spread through it.  The fact Steve was still finding out things about himself that made him feel more connected to the person he truly was was amazing.  The fact you had been part of his journey of self-discovery just made you feel that little bit excited and tingly.

It was true.  You were so happy that this little revelation had helped him.  You wished you were with him now so you could hug him and maybe have a celebratory drink.

You barked out a laugh and dropped your phone on your face.  You cursed and rubbed your head as you fumbled to pick it back up again.

You made an audible aww.  Sometimes Steve Rogers could both sound like he was the sweetest most caring guy in the world and like he was your disappointed dad all at once.

You took a breath and strummed your fingers on the back of your phone.  You wanted to reassure him but make sure he knew you understood his concerns fully.

You weren’t exactly sure about that yourself but you really did like it.  It was endearing how open he was about how you affected him like that.  Not to mention the whole awkward hot guy was adorable.

The next month you and Steve continued dating in that very traditional way.  You did the dinner and movie date and he walked you home and kissed you at the door.  He came to the farmer’s market with you twice.  The first time you had had lunch out again before heading your separate ways.  The second time he’d come home and had lunch with you there and you’d watched a few movies with him and made out on the couch.  There were three make-out sessions in total.  Each one going just that little further than the one before.  So it went from hands running up your sides to cupping your breasts, to grinding against you until you could feel him just beginning to harden against you.  You had had dinner at your place one time and there had been a trip out to see Hamilton.  Steve hadn’t really been sure about that.  He’d said his music taste tended to run much closer to what he’d known before he’d crashed the plane.

Besides dating, things were just running relatively smoothly.  Work for you was stressful but what else was new?  Steve had two away missions but each only lasted a couple of days tops.  He also had to address a Senate committee on immigration which took him to DC overnight.  None of the trips out of town affected your texting though and each day your relationship felt more real to you.  So it wasn’t just that giddy new thing where you were excited for potential and it was all head in the clouds bliss.  It was becoming grounded in reality too.  Steve Rogers was not just some guy you were seeing.  He was who you first thought about in the morning, and the last person you thought about when you went to sleep at night.  He was one of your closest friends.   One you felt you could confide anything with.  You were falling in love with him and it felt like the most real thing that had ever happened to you.

Which was funny considering how the relationship had started.

Today you had spent a lazy day together.  He’d texted out of the blue that morning.

It had taken you thirty seconds to answer.  Even though your place was kind of a mess.  Even though you hadn’t showered yet and were still in your pajamas.  You knew you wanted him there with you.

You’d showered and you were just pulling on a shirt when the buzzer went off.  He’d greeted you with a kiss and bagels with cream cheese and lox.

The rest of the morning had been spent talking and watching movies.  You never really made it through a whole one without making out part of the way through one before you started making out with him again.

You’d made lunch together and then just spent the afternoon cuddled up and talking on the couch.

“Today has been good.”  Steve hummed, his lips ghosting along your neck.

“It has been.”  You agreed and tilted your head, capturing his lips again.

You had kissed so much today your lips were puffy and numb from it, but you couldn’t seem to help yourselves.  The feeling of his lips against yours and his large arms around you was like a drug that you couldn’t get enough of.

He guided you back on the couch and one of his thighs slipped between your legs.  You wrapped your arms around him and tugged on his hair as you kissed slowly, tongues circling together.

You started to grind on his thigh, the thick sinewy muscles pressed on your cunt and each roll of your hips drew your wetness from you causing little moans of pleasure to escape your lips.  Steve’s hand pushed up under your shirt and cupped your breast, squeezing it and rolling your nipple between his thumb and index finger.

You mewled into his lips and you could feel the press of his cock against your leg as he began to rock against you too.  Your skin felt flush and you dug your fingers into his back, wondering if this might be it.  He was ready and it was going to happen now.  There was a logical part of you that knew that when Steve was ready there wouldn’t be a question about it.  He was the kind of guy who would make a big deal about it.

Still, there was no denying that right now, at the moment you wanted him.  Your cunt tingled and your body buzzed.  Your kiss became more ravenous and all you wanted was him inside of you.

He pulled back and looked down at you.  It took all your self-control not to let out a whine.  “Do you mind if we stop?”

You shook your head.  “That was…”

He nodded and kissed you softly.  “Yeah.  I know.”  He sat up and you curled into him.  “You’re sure you’re still okay with waiting?”

“Yes.  Of course, Steve.  I mean that… that was… I’m probably going to have to take care of myself later.”

He chuckled and blushed sheepishly.  “I’m sorry.  I got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay.  I still liked it.”  You sat up and put your hands on his chest.  “Hungry?  Wanna eat?  I can cook or we can go out?”

“Let’s cook.”  He said getting up.  You could see the tenting in his pants and you knew you weren’t going to be the only one that had to take care of themselves later.

While you were digging around in the fridge for something to make Steve pulled out some pans.  “I was thinking,”  He said.  “Are you busy this Friday?”

“No.  What did you have in mind?”  You asked pulling out a few things.

“I thought you might like to come and meet some of my friends.  The tower has what Tony likes to call a party deck.  We can have drinks.  Some food.  What do you think?”  He said.

You stopped and turned to look at him.  “Isn’t that like the equivalent of meeting the parents for you?”

He raised an eyebrow at you.  “Yeah.  Yes.  I think it might be.  Would you be okay with that?”

You smiled and him and moved into his arms, hugging him around the waist.  “Yes.  I’m totally ready to meet your family.”


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting the family.  It was big.  Yeah, the Avengers weren’t his biological family.  They were still his family and this was important to Steve.  He needed it to be sure of his feelings and knowing this was right for him to go forward with.

So, of course, you started to overthink it.

What if they didn’t like you?  What if you were too normal?  Too boring?  What if you said something wrong?  What if you couldn’t keep up?  What if?  What if?  What if?  You were going to make yourself crazy.

It was always nerve-wracking to meet best friends and parents of your new relationship.  Somehow this was worse.  They weren’t just his family.  They were the Avengers.  Superheros and celebrities and billionaires.  Who were you compared to the Avengers?

Your panic sometimes turned into freaked out text messages.

You rolled your eyes.  You loved sassy Steve normally but right now you could choke him.

The pet names were new.  He’d started using them the day after he’d invited you to meet them.  It was cute and you liked seeing them on the screen.  You couldn’t wait to hear them out loud too.

The conversation didn’t help at all and you kept going through your wardrobe choosing thing and then deciding against them only to come back to them again later.  You also worried about how to wear your hair and makeup.

Not that how you looked was your only concern.

Steve was not the only one getting text messages from you.  Your friend Max was being bombarded with every little thing you were overthinking.

You knew it was a joke but your sense of humor had completely fucked off on you at this point and all rational thought had long since left you.

Max came through for you.  He always did.  You modeled about 12 dresses for him before settling on one and then caught the subway to the Avengers’ Tower, still freaking out that you should have stopped and gotten dessert or something.  Or maybe made it?  Tony Stark can’t have a cellar full of homemade desserts surely.

You had to check in at security.  You’d known it would be coming.  They weren’t going to just let any old person in off the street into the building, obviously.  Still, it felt weird having to pull out your license and have your identity verified just so you could see your boyfriend.

Boyfriend?  Did you just think of him as your boyfriend?  Was that okay if he wasn’t quite sure of his comfort level yet?  That defining who you were conversation hadn’t happened yet and you really didn’t like those anyway.  It had been months now, surely boyfriend was fine.

You rode the elevator up and the doors opened into a large open room, with a bar, pool table and couches scattered around the place.  Most of the Avengers were sitting on a group of couches raised above the main floor by a window that looked out over the Chrysler Building and East River.

Steve, however, was standing by the door.  “Hey, right on time.”  He said kissing your cheek.

You laughed.  It sounded weird and slightly hysterical.  “Anxiety makes me be on time.”

He smiled softly at you and took your hands.  You looked up into his pale blue eyes and felt yourself relax a little.  “Hey.  It’s me and my friends.  It’s not that big of a deal, sweetheart.”

“They’re your family.”  You whispered.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist.  “Come on.  Let’s get it over with.  Right off.  Like a band-aid.”

You went over to the group and they all stood as you approach.  Steve introduced you all, not that you need to have them pointed out.  You knew each of their names.  You heard them enough on TV.  They each shook your hand and took a seat.  You sat down too, right next to Bucky Barnes.

Steve sat beside you and put his arm around your shoulders.  You moved so you’re pressed against him and it feels comforting.  That little touch makes it feel more natural and not so much like you’re meeting a bunch of celebrity superheroes.

“Can I get you a drink?”  Tony offered before he took a seat.

You asked him for a red wine and he skipped down to the bar to get it for you.

“It’s about time we met,”  Sam said.

You smiled at him.  “It sure is.  I guess I have you to thank, huh?”

“Tell you what, first kid is named Sam, okay?”  Sam teased.

You laughed but your body tensed up.  Steve rubbed your arm up and down and rolled his eyes.  “We’ll be sure to.”  He shot back.

“So tell us about yourself,”  Tony said, coming back and handing you your drink.

Thus started the cross-examination.  It wasn’t so bad.  You told about your childhood and what you did for work.  About your family and hobbies.  It became slightly more relaxed when dinner was served.  You learned more about them.  How funny Tony, Clint, and Sam were. How quiet Natasha, Bruce, and Bucky were.  How Soft Vision and Wanda were.  It was interesting seeing them just casually.  The longer you spent with them the more they felt like real people and not just superheroes you’d seen on TV.

After you’d eaten you started hanging out, playing pool and drinking.  Sam cornered you at the bar while you were making cocktails.  “So, I gotta say,”  He said as he poured himself a scotch over ice.  “I always assumed the person who would respond to that add would be crazy.  Like a stalker or something.”

You laughed.  “No.  Not a stalker.”

“So why’d you respond?  It literally just said I’m Captain America.”

“No.  It said I’m Captain America.  What else do you need to know?”  You corrected him.

It made him throw his head back laughing.  “Oh yeah.  That was good.  Still.  Spill.  Why’d you reply?”

“Honestly?”  You asked.  He nodded for you to continue and you took a deep breath.  “I thought it was fake and just wanted to screencap myself getting matched with Captain America.”

Sam laughed even harder.  “Oh my god!  That’s a good one!”

“I nearly shat myself when actual Steve Rogers showed up for coffee that day.  I thought I’d been roleplaying with some kid pretending to be Captain America.”  You explained.

Sam laughed even harder putting his hand on your shoulder.  “You … thought… you… were… what?”

“Roleplaying.”  You said.  “I had money on a 17-year-old girl.”

“Holy shit!”  He said doubling over.  “Does Steve know?”

“No!  I didn’t know how to tell him.”  You said.

“Tell me what?”  Steve asked appearing behind you.

“Oh god, man.  This is so good.  Tell him…”  Sam said clutching at Steve uselessly.

You groaned and dragged you hand down your face.  Steve looked at you, a completely puzzled expression on his face.  “What is it?”

“So,”  You said.  “When you super liked me on Tinder, I thought it was just a fake account.”

“I - I guess that makes sense.  It would be pretty weird to have Captain America be on Tinder.  There’s probably a lot of fake accounts.”  He said.

“Keep going,”  Sam said nudging you.

“Oh god,”  You groaned.  “So, then we were talking.  And I thought you were just someone pretending to be you.  Like we were playing a game.  I was taking like me, but I thought you were faking it.”

“You what?”  Steve asked.

“Tell him who you thought he might be?”  Sam wheezed.

“I thought you were probably a 17-year-old girl.”  You said hiding your face in his chest.

He rubbed your back and didn’t say anything for a moment.  “That’s why you asked how you’d recognize me.”

“Yes.”  You answered, not even being able to raise your head.

He laughed and kissed the top of your head.  “This explains so much.”

You looked up at him from your spot on his chest.  “You aren’t mad?”

“No. It’s not like it changed anything in the end.  We get along now you know, right?”  He said.

“Yeah.  I like to think so.”  You agreed and leaned up and kissed him.

As the night drew to a close you were feeling really good.  You were getting on with everyone.  You’d cleared the air.  The realness of this relationship started to set in.  You imagined sleeping over.  Not just sex, which you had imagined a lot of times, but sleeping being spooned by him and waking up in the morning in bed with him.  Making breakfast.  The real things people did together.

Tony called a car to come and get you at around midnight and Steve went with you down to the garage.  You stood in the elevator, your body pressed against his, playing with the collar of his dark blue shirt.

“I thought of you as my boyfriend today.”  You said, leaning in and ghosting your lips over his neck.

He tilted his head to the side and pulled you a little closer.  “Is that not what I am?”

“I hope so.  We hadn’t talked about it.”  You said.

“I definitely think about you as my girlfriend.”  He said.

You leaned up and kissed him.  It was slow and deep and a little sloppy thanks to how much you’d been drinking.  You could still taste the scotch on his lips as they moved with yours.

He pulled back as the doors opened into the garage.  There was a man waiting at a black car who rolled his eyes when he saw you.  Steve stopped you just as you approached the car.  “Thank you for coming.  I hope you had fun.”

“I really did.  I really like your friends, Steve.”  You replied.

“And I really like you.”  He said and kissed you again.

The driver cleared his throat and Steve looked up at him sheepishly.  “Sorry, Happy.  She’s all yours.”  He held onto your hand as you climbed in and leaned in and pecked your lips again.  “Text me when you’re home.”

“Of course, honey.”  You replied.  “I wouldn’t forget that.”


	8. Chapter 8

That phase where you know you’re in love but you’re not quite confident enough to say it was an interesting one.  Each time you saw him or got a text from out the blue it was like your heart skipped a beat and you’d feel slightly giddy.  You missed him.  A lot.  The thought of the next time you could be together was like a tick that your mind kept returning to and worrying at.

When you were together you kept thinking the words.  I love you, Steve.  I love you.  When you weren’t thinking it, you worried about it.  Worried you were confusing love with something else.  Worried he didn’t feel the same way.  Worried you were moving too fast and if you said the words out loud he’d reject you.

The logical part of your mind knew all those worries were ridiculous.  Most of the time you were fine.  Things were going well with Steve.  Luckily you had Max to talk you down.

The truth was things were going well.  You were spending a lot of time together.  You were getting to know his friends.  You loved him.  You could picture a life with him.  Even with all the pain that came with being with an Avenger.  The missions away.  The worry about him not coming back.  The injuries.  You could still see it and you wanted it.  You wanted to be his home.  His safe space.  Who he came back to at the end of a long day.  You wanted him to be yours too.  You wanted to share a life with him.

You still hadn’t had sex though.  It became very clear that he wanted to make it special when he asked you to go to go out of town with him.  It was such a cliché.  He’d booked a bed and breakfast in Vermont.  A romantic trip to New England in the fall.  Just like in the movies.  It was perfect.  You couldn’t wait.

You were packing your bag when your phone chimed.

Your heart dropped.  He was about to cancel.  You knew it.

You groaned.  You knew this was the kind of thing you had to get used to but the timing was awful.

You flopped back on the bed trying very hard not to worry.  You really did hate this.  Each time he went away on a mission you worried.  Yes, he’d been doing this a long time, and he always came home, but it only needed to go wrong once, right?

You tried to relax.   He didn’t lie to you.  When a mission was dangerous he said, so it helped a little that he was telling you not to worry.  These last-minute missions always added a level of anxiety to things.

You sighed in relief.  You hated radio silence most of all.

You unpacked your bag again and tried to make plans for the weekend.

To get yourself out of your head you hit the farmers market and had lunch with friends.  You didn’t hear from Steve until that night.

That was interesting.  He had never said anything like that to you before.

Your heart hurt for him.  You knew his history and his anxieties.  He was the expert on taking to long.

God, you wished this hadn’t happened.  That the two of you were snuggled in bed in Vermont fumbling your way through a first time together.  You wanted to say the words to him so badly but text was not the place to declare your love for someone.

You had an idea, but you weren’t sure if he’d play along.  You just really, really wanted him to feel okay about this.

You paused for a moment thinking about that sound.  It was a good one.  If you were pressed against him you could feel the rumble in his chest.

There was a little pause while you watched the three dots flicker over your screen letting you know he was typing.

You squeezed your legs together.  The thought of rubbing against his thigh was so clear you could almost feel it against your cunt.

You slipped your hand into your pants and began to tease your clit.

There was another pause while the dots flickered as Steve typed.  You went to your side table and grabbed your vibrator.  Your phone chimed again as you were coating it with lube.

You stripped off your panties and threw them away and began to fuck yourself with the vibrator.  The buzz from the toy spreading out through you from your cunt.

You groaned.  You hadn’t seen him naked yet, but you’d felt his cock pressed against you.  You knew he was big.  You started to think about what it would feel like to have it inside you.  To have him fucking you.  You moaned again and arched up against the toy as a jolt passed up your spine.

There was a pause again.  This time without the dots.  Like he was distracted.  You tried to picture what he might look like right now, jerking his cock.  How his muscles would strain as his orgasm came closer and closer.

You groaned.  His words seemed to travel right through you, hitting all your pleasure centers.  You moved the vibe faster, hitting your g-spot over and over as your orgasm got closer and closer.

He didn’t reply right away and you closed your eyes and just pictured his perfect features in ecstasy as he came. Soft, pale pink lips parted.  Blue eyes closed so his long dark lashes fanned out.  The tendons in his neck pulled tautly.  Your orgasm hit and you cried out his name as it surged through you.

You switched off the toy and pulled it out, dropping it on your bed.

You put your phone down and just lay panting for a moment before you started to clean up.  Tonight, even with Steve away, you thought maybe you’d sleep okay after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve had ended up taking a week to clear up what was happening in China.  He texted every night and on two of those times, you had sexted.  He initiated them both which made you extremely excited.  You were still pretty sure that he was going to want to make the whole first time something special but you knew no matter what it would be soon.

In the meantime, you just tried to do all the things you normally did and not worry about him constantly because he was on a mission.  It worked to varying degrees.  Except you kept kicking yourself for not telling him you loved him.  What if something happened and you didn’t get a chance.

You definitely couldn’t say it for the first time over a text message.  That didn’t seem right at all.  It was impersonal and felt less honest.  Which is weird because you were often more honest with Steve via text.

You did debate calling him and telling him how you felt over the phone.  Just in case.  Then you’d think that would jinx it and the last thing you told him would be you loved him.  Besides, it wasn’t much better anyway.  You just wished he’d get back already so you could cuddle him and tell him and know he was safe when you said it.

You were at work when your phone chimed with a text from Steve.

Your heart leaped and your fingers flew across the keyboard.

You laughed and it felt almost like in relief.  You were on the same page.  He was home and safe.  You wanted to be together.

Goddamned debriefs.  HYDRA still cockblocking you even after they were shut down.  You knew in the past they could take hours and then there would be paperwork and people to talk to about arrests and court hearings and other legal matters.  You hoped that wanting to see you meant today.

You smiled and felt yourself relax a little.  You didn’t want to do the dinner out if you were being honest with yourself.  You wanted to just relax and cuddle with him.  You wanted a low key night in with your boyfriend now he was home.  You had just thought with Steve’s need for a grand gesture he might want to do the dinner out.

  


You held your phone in your hand, knowing you should get back to work, but not really wanting to.  You wanted to keep talking and make up for all the talking you missed.  More than that you wanted to leave work and go to him and have him wrap you in those large arms of his and hold you against him.

You put your phone away and went back to work.  It seemed to both go really fast and drag on forever all at once.  With the weight of concern that Steve was okay lifted you felt much more relaxed.  Yet you also wanted the day to be done so you could see him.

When you finally finished up for the day you caught the subway home, stopping to pick up some supplies on the way.

When you got back you showered and tidied and then began preparing dinner.  You made manicotti and a Greek salad.  You were just taking the pasta out of the oven when your buzzer went off.  You went and buzzed him up and just threw the door open and waited for him, dancing from one foot to the other.

He saw you and a giant smile broke out on his face that must have been matched by yours.  You threw yourself into his arms and he caught you, spinning you around and kissing you fiercely.  All those feelings you had been sitting on, the worry and desire and love radiated out of him as you kissed hungrily.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on yours.  You wanted to kiss him again but at the same time, you wanted to just breathe him in.  “I need to tell you something.”  He whispered.

“Me too.”  You replied.

“I love you.”

You said the words simultaneously and for a second you just looked at each other.  The corners of his lips quirked up and he kissed you again.  It had the same passion as before but now there was an undercurrent of a desperate need to it.  He lifted you up with ease.  You yelped and wrapped your legs around his waist.  He carried you through the door, kicking it closed behind him and moving you both to the bedroom.

“Is this okay?”  He asked when he let you down on the bed.

“If this is the moment, it’s perfect, Steve.”

He smiled softly and leaned in and kissed you again.  It was more tender and with less urgency this time.  Like he’d realized he could take his time.  There was no rush.

His hands slid up your side and cupped your breast while you unfastened his pants and pushed them down.  He kicked his shoes off and shook his pants away.  As you took his cock in your hand, already semierect and started stroking it up and down, a low rumble formed in his chest and escaped as a soft moan against your lips.

He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside.  You took the opportunity to run your tongue up his shaft.  He groaned and his hands went to your hair, running his fingers over your scalp and down your neck.  Your skin prickled under his fingers and you made a gentle humming sound as you took the head of his cock into your mouth.  You curled your tongue around it.  The deep, guttural groan he made, spurred you on.  You dropped your head down.

His cock was large.  Too large to take all of him, and your jaw strained to accommodate his girth.  The sounds he made were worth it though.  He kept his eyes trained on you as you pushed him down far enough to make yourself gag.  You bobbed your head up and down, sucking and hollowing your cheeks.  Drool pooled in your mouth and mixed with the salty flavor of his precome as it leaked over your tongue.

Your skin prickled and your cunt flooded as he groaned and began to softly rock his hips.  His hand ran over your shoulders and cupped your jaw.  He began tentatively teasing your breasts and when you moaned in response he gained his confidence.  He massaged them and pinched your nipples.

You wanted him badly, your cunt ached, but you were enjoying the sounds he made and the taste of you in his mouth.

He pulled back holding your jaw in his large hands and leaned down, kissing you deeply and pushing your legs apart.  His hands ran from your jaw and down your back.  “My turn.”   He said and lifted your dress off over your head.

He leaned in and kissed you again and you let him guide you back onto the bed.  His hips rolled against you, making his cock grind against your pussy.  He kissed down your neck and chest, nipping at your nipples through your bra.  He didn’t linger though, his mouth moved lower, kissing your stomach and over your hips, pulling off your panties and tossing them aside as he moved lower.  He ran his nose up the length of your pussy and his tongue darted out like he was just having a small taste of you.

You closed your eyes, humming and lifting your hips.  His flattened tongue swiping it up before making a point and swirling it over your clit.  You moaned and bunched the sheets in your hands as a buzz crept up from your cunt and spread out through you.

He sucked your clit into his mouth and ran his tongue in broad swipes over it.  A shiver ran up your spine and you bucked under him.  “Oh, god, yes, Steve.”  You moaned.  He hummed like he was as pleased with your sounds as you had been with his.  Two fingers were eased into your cunt.  He curled them and spread them slightly adding a stretch to your entrance.  You gasped as he twisted his wrists and his knuckles pressed down on your g-spot.  As his fingers dragged along your walls moving like he was motioning something towards him.  It felt like you had lightning in your veins.

You fell apart under him.  Your hips bucking and crying out.  An orgasm built, swirling through you and bearing down in your core.  You arched up, the sheets bunched in your hands and you came, crying you as your whole body seized up.

Steve stroked you through it, drinking you up.  He reached down for his pants and pulled a condom out of his pocket.

“This is what you were coming for, huh?”  You teased as he climbed back on the bed.

He blushed and nuzzled at your neck.  “Not for.  Just… hoped it would lead to it.”

You cupped his jaw.  “I hoped so too.”

He kissed you again and fumbled to open the condom.  You took the pack and nudged him over.  He rolled pulling you up so you were straddling him.  You sat on your knees and tore open the packet as he ran his hands over your bare skin.  “God, you’re beautiful.”

“You aren’t too bad yourself, Rogers.”  You teased and rolled it on.

He laughed and pulled you down into a kiss, his hand bunching in your hair.  You lowered yourself slowly down onto his cock.  Taking your time to let your body adjust to his size.

You began to move.  Up and down, up and down.  With a roll of your hips that made him reach everything.  It was slow at first, just wanting to take your time and savor the moment.

It quickly changed.  You moved faster and faster and Steve rutted up into you.  Sweat beaded on your skin as heat flowed through you.  Steve rolled you again, and the two of you began to thrust into you slowly and deeply.  He kissed you, his tongue swirling with yours.  Each thrust of his hips brought you closer and closer to the edge of your second orgasm.

“Oh god, Steve.”  You whimpered.  “You feel so good.”

“You do too, sweetheart.”  He whispered.

You pulsed your walls around his cock and he let out a deep groan that added to your own arousal.  “I’m so close.”  You breathed against his ear.

“I’m right there with you.”  He growled.

You brought your finger to your clit and began to rub it and with a cry you came again, lights popping behind your eyes.  Steve groaned and his hips snapped forward as you pulled him over with you.

He kissed you again, slowly and deeply, still inside you.  It felt good.  Intimate.  Connected.

Eventually, he rolled from on top of you and tossed the condom away.  You curled up against him.  “I’m glad you’re back.”  You said, trailing your finger over his chest.

“That good was it?”  He teased.

You laughed and hit him.  “Smart ass.”

He leaned over and kissed you.  “I liked it too.  It was time.”

“Yeah.  It was.”  You hummed.  “I love you, Steve.  I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.”

“I love you too.  It’s been said.”  He said.  “Now we see the path it takes us.”

You hummed.  You thought about the path you were on now since you messaged the fake Steve Rogers on Tinder.  From Super Like to love.  Now to do the real stuff.


End file.
